Canary Yellow
by GuardianOfMuse
Summary: As Gang members, you have to do a lot to survive including B&E, stealing, beating other kids up...but getting out is the problem. Especially when your own support group turns out to be the top gang at the school.
1. Prologue: Canary Yellow

AN: Blue and Rena belongs to me and bloodredmoon13. Not doing the dots. Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. You have now been introduced.

Prologue: Canary Yellow

"Put it in the hole, and turn it."

"It's in already, just wait until I find the right spot for it…"

"Well you're not going fast enough, Rena! We're going to get caught."

"How many times have we done this? No one's going to find us."

"You keep talking, meaning you're not concentrating enough. Go faster."

"Damn it, Blue! Shut up unless you want to switch places!"

"Well now that you-"

"It's open. Too late. Let's go in." Rena pushed open the door and smoothened out her hair a bit, pushing away the stray bits that got into her face. "We're still waiting until tomorrow night to steal the diamond?"

"Hey, if we hide, they won't find us, especially in a large mansion like this. They won't mind if one diamond is missing…and a few bucks. Unless I'm mistaken, you haven't gone home in a while. Where are you staying? What are you living on? Shopping again?"

"My shopping is my shopping."

"Your shopping is stealing from retail outlets…now that's pretty dumb."

"They're rich enough to not notice anything missing." Rena replied, the two of them running up the marble staircase through the dark. The began running down a long hallway and past a toy room where a little girl slept on the ground, clenching an egg shaped holder that usually contained jewelry inside it. Blue stopped for a split second and cocked her head to one side, staring at it for a minute, Rena turning back to her and motioning with her head to make her continue on. "Blue, come on…!"

"That girl's holding something a little too valuable for a child…" She whispered to her, wanting to go forwards and just rip it from her hands but decided against it, instead continuing towards Rena. Blue's ocean colored eyes darted once more back to the sleeping child and vaguely wondered on the other hand why she was fast asleep on the floor instead of a luxurious bed that rich children usually got from mommy and daddy. But now wasn't the time to be wondering such small details. She knew that the mission rode on stealth and it wouldn't be too good if she would be caught and by a child nonetheless. Rena opened a door quietly and saw a flight of steps that led to the attic. With a smug grin, she stepped aside and took a little bow, looking up at Blue with sly eyes. "After you."

"You just don't want to be the first one caught if there's someone up there, scardy cat."

"No, I just don't want to be the sucker who gets to be seen first. You know that people who catch intruders in their home are more likely to remember the first guy that entered rather than the accomplice, right?"

"…bitch." With a small shove, she pushed Rena in front of her until she began walking up the steps with a bit more ease. With every step they took, the stairs creaked and groaned under the pressure, making it seem as if it were the loudest thing in the house. Rena tugged at her collar and looked up at the pitch darkness that stretched out before her. "They really have that heater still cranking…"

"When you're rich, you can afford to keep the heating on until the very last day…bastards…"

"I hate rich people…" Rena muttered, turning to Blue as they reached the top of the stairs to find everything from top to bottom filled with nothing but trunks and boxes with the random furniture that was no longer being used. "Okay, they can afford to NOT use this? Blue, let's not get rich…"

"You're being too loud, you're going to wake everyone up."

"Yeah, comment on that but not the butt load of what they call 'junk' lingering around here…doing nothing…collecting dust…not being used…" Rena explored the attic a bit further and found a bed, looking over at Blue and pointing to it. "See! Do you see this! A perfectly good bed and mattress! Not used!"

"Don't touch anything! God, just sit on the floor or lie on the floor or something but stop moving!" Blue snipped, gliding her belly onto the floor and pressing her stomach against the warm wood, letting her ear rest against the floorboards. Listening. Always listening. Rena followed her actions in the complete opposite side of the room to ensure that at least a few portions of the house was being listened in on in case there was any activity suggesting that the family, or worse, the maid, would make their way up to the attic. At least with the family members, they could be sure that spoke the same language. However, you do run in with some maids that spoke a different language like Spanish or Portuguese or some language that no one knew even existed. Then you'd have to pigeon what you want to ask them. "Time's 1:23AM…we better take note of when they begin moving around in the house. Gotta check if they're early risers or not." Blue spoke softly, unsure if Rena heard from across the attic or not but was quickly reassured when she received a nod from her partner in crime.

* * *

The last bit of sunlight filtered in through the dirty windows, creating bleak shadows against the white cloths that covered some of the furniture. Blue's eyes widened at last when she heard the scampering of tiny feet running away from the toy room. "Now." She sprung up with Rena and they bounded out the door, shutting it quietly behind them. Blue stopped for a split second to see the back of the little girl just turning the corner and headed down another hallway. This was the only chance they'd get in a while. The two of them slithered into the toy room and quickly scanned the room for the egg shaped box. Noiselessly, Rena scooped it up from in between a few blocks and turned to Blue, whom had already made her way to the closet and was waiting for Rena to join her. "Little quick in finding a hiding spot this time…?"

"Just listen a bit more and you're going to hear little Suzy coming back already." Rena tensed up for a split second and strained her ears to hear the small feet slapping against the tiled floors once more. Her heart gave a lurch as she joined Blue in the closet and shut it behind her, peeking through the small slits to see the little girl return to her toys. Clenching the object close to her, she slowly opened it up to find a canary diamond concealed inside it attached to platinum, forming the perfect necklace. Her eyes glittered momentarily as she turned to Blue. "It's the size of a golf ball…shit, Blue, why are we handing this over to Him! Do you know how much we can sell this thing for! It's like, 63 carats! Blue, we're looking at more than half a million dollars…sitting right here…in our hands…" Blue stiffened up her shoulders and held up her hands on both sides. "We'll talk about the pricing later. Now, can it before we get caught!" She shouted in a hushed whisper. Rena gave a curt nod but stared at the diamond with large eyes nonetheless.

* * *

"The family is asleep again, Blue…we should get out of here…" Rena tried urging her, Blue pressing her ear against the wall but hearing some kind of argument going on. "We've overstayed our welcome…little Suzy's getting bitched out big time…footsteps…they're headed this way…" Blue described the scenario to Rena and turned to her, shaking her head. "No good. There's a bunch of footsteps. I dunno who they are, but it's not just mom and pops anymore."

"Cops?"

"Don't think so. Sounds too angry. At least the cops have somewhat of more finesse to their steps when they're _trying_ to be sneaky." She explained to her forest green eyed friend. Within a few moments, the door slammed open and the three of the family members were sent crashing to the floor. "Search the place." The two thieves turned up to look at the figure in control of the entire rig giving commands to the troupe that followed behind her. She had mainly girls searching the area with few men all scantily clad. "Prostitutes?" Rena mouthed to Blue, earning something in between a shrug and nod as she mouthed 'maybe.' Rena shook her head and took hold of the necklace with her gloved hand, slipping the necklace around her neck and hiding it within her shirt. She let the egg container rest against the corner of the door so that it would fall open if someone would open the closet door. Blue looked at her and gave a nod, seeing the lead woman circling around the two parents. "You promised me that necklace."

"And I said you would have it." The father shot back, the leader snapping her head in his direction and lifting up his chin with her whip. "Is it in my possession? No. Is it in yours? No. Instead, your child was playing with it. Now it is lost. Who should I blame? Where is my compensation?" The parents got up in a fit of rage and looked over at their child. "Where is the necklace, Akiko? Where did you put it?" The mother set her hands on her daughter's shoulders, shaking her a bit. Akiko shook her head a bit, raising her hand shakily as she pointed to the spot on the floor where she had left it. "I didn't lose it…someone took it…" It took only a split second for the mother's hand to raise and come in contact with the side of Akiko's cheek, sending her head snapping to one side. "Don't you lie to me!"

"Daddy, believe me!"

"Just tell her where it is!" He exclaimed, the leader turning to Akiko as she kneeled in front of her, smiling only too sweetly. "Come, now, tell auntie Momo where you put the diamond." Tears began falling from Akiko's face as she stomped her foot. "I left it there! There!" Momo's face contorted with rage as she slapped the other side of Akiko's face, gripping a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back. "Tell me." She held her whip up with her other hand and threatened to bring it down on her. Blue and Rena's hearts raced a million miles a minute not for the girl, but because one Momo's subordinates were getting closer and closer to the closet, eyeing it warily. "Did anyone check this closet?" She asked, Blue bracing herself to having to shed blood with her knife but Akiko screamed. "It's not there! It's over there on the floor! On the floor!" She wretched herself from Momo's grip as twisted herself onto the ground in between the blocks, throwing them around in frantic search for the egg. Panic was written all over her small face as she saw that the blocks held nothing concealed in between them. "I swear, it was here! I swear it!" Thick globs of tears ran down her face as she shook her head quickly. The mother grew livid. In one swift motion, she grabbed a lamp and hurled it towards her daughter, striking her across the head. Akiko could only let out a small whimper as her mother lunged towards her and picked her up by her collar, holding her high in the air. "You're lying again! Just like your imaginary friends and those kids at school! Stop lying!"

"I'm not! I'm not! I swear!" The mother pinned her up against the wall and craned her arm back, striking her across the face with a mighty blow. Wails could be heard through the room as the hits kept descending upon the child like waves upon stone. Rena had begun to protest a long time ago but it was Blue who was holding her back so that she wouldn't do anything reckless. "Beating your child won't solve any problems if she dies, dear." Momo spoke, pulling out a gun and shooting the mother in the back of the head. Blood splattered against Akiko's face as she fell to the ground in complete shock, her mother lying on top of her. Her face screwed up in mixed emotions as she bawled her eyes out, her father yelling out his wife's name as he ran over to her, a man stopping him with his forearm. "I wouldn't get too close if I were you." He threatened, laughing a bit. Momo approached Akiko, and in some sort of delusional epiphany, turned to the father. "All this for a diamond. Tell me, do you love your daughter?"

"Please, don't kill her…anything but kill her…!" He yelled, Momo laughing as she picked up Akiko by her arm and lifting her up. "She isn't that bad looking. Sachi, start training her. Starting tomorrow, she'll become one of us."

"NO!" The father roared, trying to tear past the other man but a second one helped his accomplice hold him back. "NO! Stop!"

"You said anything but killing her. I'm not killing her." Momo spoke, raising both hands up in innocence. "Then again, who said to not kill you? Stuff him, boys." With a grin and gunshot later, the father was left dead on the ground. Momo clicked her tongue and bit and approached Akiko with a smile. "You're a nice find. So, sweetums, tell me, how much are you worth?" The girls began laughing, jabbing each other with their elbows. "Okay, guys and gals, it's clean up time. Burn the place but start with the heaters here. At least that way, it'll look like they were being reckless." A few clicks of a lighter and a fire later, they made a run for it, taking the screaming Akiko with them. As soon as they were in the clear, the two girls emerged from the closet and looked at the scene of the crime that had previously unfolded before their eyes. "Blue…" Rena was at a loss for words as she clutched onto the necklace around her neck. Giving a small nod, the two of them trailed after the culprits and made a mad dash towards safety.

* * *

"Hey, don't you think we should talk about what happened last night…?" Blue approached Rena on the school roof the following day, watching her friend munching on dango absentmindedly. "I don't think there's much to talk about, Blue…what's there to talk about?" She asked her, Blue resting her elbows against the railings as she tilted her head backwards, looking up at the sky. "Yeah…I guess you're right." There was silence in the air that followed after that statement. "Blue! Rena! Ooooiiii!" The two of them looked down to see one of their gang members beckoning them over. In unison, they turned their heads towards each other and blinked a few times. "This has gotta stop, Blue." Rena spoke, pulling the dango out of her mouth. "Yeah…I know."

"I'm transferring as soon as I get the chance…"

"Same. And I think it's better if we don't see each other even after that…" Rena gave a nod, hearing the same gang member calling out their names. "So we should try out different high schools too. I think I know which one you're going to."

"I think I know which one you're going to as well." Blue smirked, Rena giving a single chuckle. "The diamond…?"

"I have it on right now, but you're coming with me after class and we're going to find it a proper grave." Rena spoke, touching her shirt that concealed the diamond. "Not gonna sell it like you were wanting to do?" Rena shook her head at Blue's statement, earning a grin from her. "Good. You know you're one greedy son of a bitch."

"Yep." She gave a firm nod. "And don't pretend that you're not affected by this too. Otherwise you wouldn't have approached me." Rena grinned as she spoke to Blue, seeing her cross her arms. "BLUUUUUUE! REEEENAAA!" Blue 'tsked' and turned her head, snapping around and leaning over the railing. "Shut up already, we heard you the first time! God…looks like we're in this until we leave though…don't wanna know the price of leaving short handedly." Rena looked down at the member and then back up at Blue. "Yeah…so after this, there's no more. No more seeing each other either."

"Right."

"Good. Shake on it." The two looked at each other's hand but didn't shake, rather stare each other in the eye and give a single snort before going to meet up with their friend.

* * *

"Ah, Konoha High…" Rena breathed in the new scent of her new high school, stuffing her shoes and coat in her locker. "Time for a new beginning."

"Didn't you hear about Uchiha Sasuke coming to this school! It's going to be great!" Rena heard a girl speak, shrugging to herself.

* * *

Blue let out a long sigh. "Oh god…new school…new people…hope to god no one followed me…" She looked up at the school's insignia, running her fingers through her hair. "Konoha high…they wouldn't come here…"

"I'm the Great Uzumaki Naruto! Going the Support Club and get all the help you need!" Blue passed the set up table with disdain towards this Naruto character, holding her forehead. "I'm going to be only too glad to not have to see his bright face again…"

* * *

AN: SOOOOOO this idea spurned from my friend and my brain overnight, almost literally. And we just –knew- here was something good to write about here. This was like an introductory chapter, so more Naruto characters later on! Read and Review please!


	2. Cat Fight

AN: No one reviews but I see you guys hitting that page –eyewink-

Cat Fight

* * *

2 years later

Konoha High School

* * *

"Members sign up here! Ah, Blue-chan! There you are! Sasuke went to go find you!" Blue bopped Naruto on the head, holding onto her forehead. "Why do you have to smile like that? Stop grinning like something good happened to you." Naruto leaned in closer to her with the biggest grin he could muster. "You mean like this?"

"Yes, like that! Stop now! Which way did Sasuke go?"

"Not gonna tell you." He crossed his arms, Blue growing a little irritated with him. "I'm going to put my stuff in my locker. And if he comes, tell him to call me."

"Give me your number and I'll tell you when he gets here." Naruto grinned, Blue staring at him blankly for a minute before taking off towards the school building. "Just pass the message, idiot."

"What about your phone number?" Blue flipped her middle finger to him and kept walking away.

* * *

"You're Kaikeo Rena from Sasawa Junior, aren't you?" A hand flew in front of Rena and slammed into the wall, her eyes instantly turning towards the culprit. He poked a bandage that was on her face and grinned. "Say, how about you join the toughest gang in Konoha high?"

"I don't do that anymore." Rena spoke, shooing him away. The teen grabbed her wrist and held it up in the air, the raven haired female standing perfectly still and straight as her eyes bore a hole into his soul. "I would advise you to let go."

"And what are you going to do about it? Break into my house?" His voice grew condescending. She grinned and grabbed his wrist with her opposite hand and began forcing it backwards, staring him in the face as she began to force him onto the ground. "No, just your wrist." She grinned when she heard a snap and a cry emanate from him. Without further inquisitions, Rena stepped over the fallen boy and looked up just in time to see a certain familiar figure standing down the hallway. A sense of dread overwhelmed the two of them as the grin slipped away from Rena's face. "You…"

"You…?" Blue cocked her head to one side before anger bubbled up inside her, overflowing and bursting out. With a cry of rage, she ran towards Rena. The green-eyed female bolted out the doors and turned around to Blue, getting into her fighting stance. "You promised to leave!" Blue shouted, leaping down the steps and pushing Rena to the ground as she began raining fists down upon her. Rena tried blocking but grew tired of the constant beating and gave a swift shot to her stomach, winding her enough to give her the opportunity to get off her. "I did, you crazy psycho!" She yelled back to her, wiping blood from her lip. Blue clutching onto her stomach rose from her crouching position and pointed at her with one finger. "Then what the hell was that back there, huh! What are you even doing here! I thought you were going to that prep school!"

"And what about the academy, huh! What about studying so you go abroad!"

"Things change and apparently you haven't! What the hell is up with that!"

"They have! What the hell is wrong with you? After…" Rena caught herself about to talk about that night but fell silent quickly, her voice now dropping low in an almost venomous whisper. "After that night, the promise we made, I kept them all. That bastard wanted me to join the gang. I refused."

"So you snapped his wrist…?" Blue's voice matched Rena's as they began circling each other now, tension building in the air. "Is he important to you?"

"No, but you can't do that now."  
"Then you shouldn't care. You shouldn't care about those kind of people, especially knowing what they do. You know better than that."

"And you would too. Seems like you still return home every night. Don't care? You seem pretty self-conscious now in high school with all those bandages. Never had those in junior high." Rena's eyes narrowed this time, she making the first move towards Blue, craning her arm at her side and wanting to deliver a swift blow to Blue but had it stopped. She growled and went in for a quick jab with her other arm but only managed to hit Blue's forearm as she raised it to stop the major attack from hitting her head. "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Chanting was heard, the two of them stopping momentarily to look at each other. "They want blood, they're gonna get blood." Blue sneered, decking a good one to Rena's jaw. She reeled back for a moment and let her fist fly into Blue's mouth, splitting her lip open in two places. Cheers were heard as they began to exchange blow after blow, bruising and cutting each other up. Rena managed to hit Blue behind the knees and send her falling to the ground, grabbing onto her collar and punching her chest only twice before Blue grabbed her wrist and head butt her stomach. In one swift movement, she pushed herself up from the balls of her feet and knocked the top of her head against Rena's chin, sending her sprawling to the ground. Rena's eyes flared up as she made contact and twisted her legs so that her feet entwined with Blue's ankles, sending her falling to the ground. The two recovered and stood up, joining hands as they began trying to force each other back in a sheer game of strength. "Okay, break it up, break it up! Nothing to see here!"

"Oh hooray, it's the support group…" Someone from the crowd moaned. Rena momentarily turned her head to the source of the voice to feel a punch lock on to the side of her cheek. Her anger flared up once more as she went to go attack Blue one more time but found it futile as she began to be physically pulled away from her former partner. "Damn it, let me go!" Blue shouted.

"Calm down and stop trying to act like a dobe."

"Sasuke…!" Blue tried struggling against the Uchiha as he held tightly onto her forearms, keeping her at bay. "Let me go!" She tried yelling at him, he forcing her to turn to face him. His eyes locked onto hers with a dead seriousness that meant business. With that, he gave her a smirk, her anger bubbling up. "So you are a dobe." She pulled her arms towards her body and with a jerk, pushed him back far enough so that she could manage a punch to his cheek. "You of all people…call me that again and I'll have your balls hanging off the cherry tree…" Sasuke held onto his jaw and grinned a bit. "Pretty good…for a girl that is." She turned around and saw Rena still struggling against her opponent named Naruto. "Let me the fuck go! Damn it, butt out of my business!" Rena shouted. Blue's gut turned momentarily when he saw that Naruto was holding onto Rena's bandaged arm, blood seeping through the bindings but she wasn't showing any pain. Worry flashed across her face as she made a lunge towards her partner and friend, but Sasuke didn't seem to see it that way. "BLUE UCHIHA!" He yelled her name, crossing his arms. Blue stopped cold and turned towards Sasuke but it was Rena's voice that seemed to call her more. "Uchiha!" She questioned loudly in an offended voice. "Blue UCHIHA! Holy shit, let me go now! I'm going to massacre you, Blue! I swear you're dead! Is that why you're too goody-goody now! You have the Uchiha name! That's why you care about everyone and everything! That's rich, Blue! Really funny!" Rena tried struggling against Naruto once again but this time, it was his turn to deliver a swift punch to her abdomen, winding her enough to speak to her without yelling. "You better calm down. What do you have against Blue?" Naruto turned towards Sasuke and saw him with a quizzical look on his face as well. "Blue…? What is this girl to you? You've never been like this before…"

"Never seen me like this before? In the past two years, how well do you think you know me? You don't even know my past. You know _nothing_ about me, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times and looked over at Naruto, who seemed just as lost with dealing his own problem.

* * *

The fearsome foursome each sat on their own chair, holding a pack of ice to their respective bruises. Rena and Blue would glare at each other every once in a while and almost seem to growl if it weren't for the boys sitting in between them, creating a physical barrier, arms crossed. Sasuke eyed Blue the entire time, sighing through his nose. She still didn't pay any attention to him. Naruto and Sasuke both gave each other a look, a nod, and then occupied themselves with trying to deal with the girls. "So…where did you learn to punch like that?"

"Since when have you been interested in knowing?" She retorted, Sasuke holding up his hands in a truce. "You were the one complaining that I knew nothing about you."

"Didn't mean I wanted you to start." She turned her head away from him and switched the icepack from one cheek to the other, muttering almost inaudibly, "besides, you're better off not knowing, right?"  
"What was that?" He snapped his head lower to her level, wanting to have her repeat herself even though he heard every word that escaped her mouth.

"And what did you think you were doing?" Naruto questioned Rena, she crossing her legs as she looked away from him to see shadows passing from the curtains beside them, the nurse tending to another patient. "And what's up with the bandages? What were you doing?"

"Stop asking me questions. You don't need to know anything. What are you, a rat? You smell like a snitch to me." She placed her nose close to his clothes and sniffed a bit, waving her hand in front of her face as she spoke. "Stinks…don't you shower?"

"Hey, you're the one with the dirty face." He snapped back, licking his thumb and dragging it down her cheek. Her face contorted in disgust as she stood up and threw her ice pack at him, hitting his face. "You can't talk to her like that, Naruto. You're lucky she didn't kick your ass." Blue leaned over and sneered, Sasuke leaning over and giving her a questioning look yet again for the second time that day. "You sound like you know her…"

"Yeah, and I know her." Rena piped up, retaking her seat beside Naruto. "But that's none of your business." She covered her mouth with her hand as she rested her elbow on the side of the chair away from the others. Blue clicked her tongue and was about to speak when the nurse's assistant leaned out from his office, holding the phone speaker with his hand. "Blue Uchiha, you're father wishes to speak to you." She gave a groan of protest and stood up, walking towards the office and picking up the phone. The assistant backed away from his office and gave her space to talk on the phone. "Hi." Blue squinted her eye shut as she listened in on the phone, everyone in the dead silence hearing nothing at times but a raised voice at other times. Naruto turned to Sasuke who had his eyes closed at the scene and let them wonder what their father really was like. "What's going to happen to her, Sasuke?"

"Hell if I know…she doesn't have anything that he can take away from her and she doesn't go outside often. What sort of punishment _can_ she have?" Rena turned to them and gave a small snicker until the second phone rang, her blood running cold as the assistant beckoned her over. She seemed to visibly shrink in her chair before regaining her fearless posture and approached the desk, picking up the phone. She turned her back towards the others so they wouldn't see her mouth not moving as she just listened to the yelling. Blue's eyes darted to the side as she saw her friend doing this and turned to the others, her heart faltering a bit as she cleared her throat. "So today, pops, I beat up this guy who was three times bigger than you! I know you don't approve, but he was bullying this little…yeah…no, this can't wait until home…! I-" The line went dead as Blue stared at the phone for a few seconds until Rena's phone began yelling at the empty space. Rena gave a grin and pulled the phone cord from the wall, handing the phone to the assistant before walking out of the infirmary, waving bye to the guys as she sprinted down the halls. Naruto gnashed his teeth as he jumped to his feet. "She's bolting…"

"No, Naruto, wait!" Blue called after him but he was already gone. She sighed and sat down, holding her forehead with a disgruntled look on her face. "What's eating you?"

"Pops…"

"He's not going to do anything. Mom loves you, and she's not gonna let you go without a fight."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry about it." She looked up at him and gave a soft smile. "This crazy bitch snapped my wrist after I offered to show her around school!" Blue heard the boy yell. Her eyes flared to the side as she stood up quickly, striding over to the curtain and pulling it open. "No, you wanted her to join your gang, you asshole, and she said no!"

"Well aren't we bitchy." Blue smirked and crossed her arms. "What else did you expect?"

* * *

Rena hopped onto the train and wedged herself in the back of the compartment, breathing heavily as she looked at the window to see her swollen face reflected in it. "Thought…you…could run, eh!" her heart leapt in her mouth as she turned her head to see Naruto trying to pull his leg and arm from the doors seeing as it closed on him. Her eyes widened as she saw him make his way so he could specifically stand in front of her. "What the hell are you doing? Your parents are supposed to pick you up after fights. That's the school rule."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms and continued leaning against the door, her gaze returning to the window to look out it. He took the time to study her now, realizing that she was clutching onto her side as if to hide her body. "You know, me and Sasuke have a support group started."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. Good for you. I couldn't tell." She rolled her eyes, he leaning against the door beside her. "Yeah, it's for people who need help."  
"No wonder why you're in there."A snicker escaped her, but he didn't question it. "Just saying, you can join it you know."

"Really! Maybe then I can-" Her voice was cut off as she saw a familiar person enter the door. Her knees grew weak as she realized that the person hadn't noticed her yet. "So where are you going now?"

"Nowhere with you. You have to get off before I do." She spoke in an almost sing-song voice. "You're kidding."

"Not at all. I'd rather take the train to Mount Fuji before showing you where I live." She smiled, Naruto holding onto his forehead. "Then tomorrow, at school, you're coming to visit my group and you're going to confess everything you've done."

"Whatever, will that make you leave the train this very instant?"

"Yes."

"Then alright, I'll go, just…go away now!"She forced him through the crowd, he turning to her before holding up two fingers to his forehead and taking off. She sighed and watched him weave his way up the stair as the train left the station. Heaving a sigh, she slumped a little in relief. "Thank god…" She muttered, the familiar figure turning her way. "Ah, Rena. You're here early."

"Uh…hi mom." She smiled and waved her hand, doing the only thing she could possibly do and stand beside her mother.

* * *

AN: Bleh, stopped short. Cliffhanger on both parts. Read and review, you sexy sexy readers.


	3. Scolding

AN: Whaddaya think?

Scolding

Muffled yells from the other side of the door could be heard through the dining room. Sasuke had been trying to listen in on the conversation that Fugaku and Blue were having. Well, more of an argument. His mother tried her best to try and make light conversation so that he and Itachi wouldn't hear much of what was going on.

Blue was leaning over a chair while holding onto the armrests from behind, trying to contain all the rage that she held inside her but failing miserably. Both of their voices rivaled each other's as they tried to yell over one another until finally Fugaku slammed his hands on the desk, Blue's mouth snapping shut instantly. He looked at her with a fierce intent that meant that she'd have no other choice but to listen to him. "Do you understand the position you are in? The weight that you now bear upon you that comes along with the last name Uchiha?"

"If I didn't understand, do you think I'd be here trying to explain anything to you!" Blue yelled back, pushing the chair out of her way as she approached Fugaku's desk and looked him straight in his eyes. "I know what I have to do, that fight was only a misunderstanding. It was play fighting. You even say yourself that your task force should be more capable of handling one on one confrontations. Well, that was a simulation! We were playing around for old time's sake!"

"Like a bunch of cats, I would assume!" Blue's eyes flickered with anger for a split second before continuing on with her argument. "It was a play fight. The Uchiha name was not sullied; rather it just shows that you have an heir willing to attack in hand to hand combat."

"And play fighting means getting bruised up? How do you think I felt when I had to bring you through those school doors and into the car? How many people were watching? It is maybe not your pride on the line, but it is mine." He spoke, his chest huffing a bit in anger. She tensed up a bit, realizing that she probably did cause shame to him, but not sully. "Treat the name Uchiha with the utmost respect." Fugaku spoke with a deadly tone, pointing to her, "because one day, it will save your life. Don't you forget, Blue, that you are not of blood here. I can return you to the foster care any time I want." Blue's blood froze cold in her veins. Her eyes widened a bit as her jaw locked in shock. "So don't let this happen again. Am I clear?"

"Crystal…" She replied, Fugaku sighing as he shook his head and slumped in his chair, looking straight at her. "Get out. Go see your mother for supper to be brought to your room." She balled her fists beside her, digging her nails into her palms. "Not hungry."

"Then it's your loss. Be careful about what you do next time, Blue, because your next loss won't just be a supper." Her nails dug deeper into her skin, blood dribbling from her new cuts. "I understand."

"Then get out. I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

"No, you probably won't either." She turned on her heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Various plaques and pictures fell from the wall, hitting the ground and one having its glass shatter. With a groan, Fugaku stood up and cursed to himself, toeing the mess. "I'll have a maid come and clean this up…" He muttered to himself, about to turn away from the mess when the shattered picture frame aught the corner of his eye. Carefully, he approached it and picked it up, turning it over to find the family photo of Blue included inside. "Huh…" He let out a small sigh escape his nose. "Are you done here or do you want to break more things?" Mikoto had entered the room without Fugaku hearing her. "Blue seems pretty mad. What did you do to her this time?"

"Nothing, nothing…" He grunted, turning to her and holding up the photo slightly. "This was taken a week after her adoption, right?"

"Yes…what of it?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to get trapped as to gether daughter in trouble. Fugaku shook his head a bit and slipped the picture out of the frame and pocketed it, tossing the frame aside. "No reason."

"I like to hear that. Means you're thinking of something other than work."

"Blue…linked to work…? Not yet, but soon…"

"You promised not have her do anything until she finishes High School, Fugaku." Mikoto spoke in a higher pitched voice, Fugaku waving his hand a bit. "I know."

"What you know and what you do are two different things, my dear."

"She might come in handy for some of the cases I'm working on."

"No. I don't like the idea. If I see, hear, or know even through rumors that you're using her like that before she finishes her education at least until high school, then I'm going to hang your balls on the cherry tree." Fugaku threw her a sideways glance before chuckling a bit, approaching his wife and taking her hand in his. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Don't."

"You know this is why Blue was adopted."

"I'm serious. You even think about it and I'll-"

"Mikoto, this is me as the head of the Uchiha saying this to you now. Stop. You married me accepting certain parameters. This is one of them." She bit her lip as he spoke, he giving her hand a tight squeeze before smiling. "But I'll see if it avoidable before anything else." A soft smile broke out on her face but her heart wasn't as glad.

Blue held up her hands close to her body as she looked to the ground, pure shock evident on her face. _'And here I thought they wanted a daughter…'_ She thought, her heart clenching. _'Guess I'm used and abused again…'_ She choked on a breath as her throat knotted up. "Typical…" She choked on a sob as a tear escaped her eye, she wiping it away furiously with her open palm. Warm liquid trailed along her face, making her look at her hands. "Oh right…" Blood trickled still from her hand. An angering thought popped into her head as she began to turn away from Fugaku's den. "Guess Neji was right…that fucking bastard…" She forced herself to get mad now. Anything was better than what she was feeling now. Anything was better than the pain. "Guess you can't change your fate."

* * *

Rena was thrown back against the stone wall as her father's hand came into contact with the side of her face. He held her by her arms and saw her eyes droop slightly as she looked up into her father's eyes. "An Uchiha…? Fighting with an Uchiha! Are you crazy!" Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth as she closed her eyes, wishing it all away. Her eyes opened and her father was still in her face, breathing heavily and shaking her back and forth. "Answer me!"

"Your breath stinks, old man. Drinking again?" With an angered roar, he gripped even more tightly onto her arms and threw her onto the ground, bringing his arm back and smashing his fist into her face a few times until she stopped moving. His breath caught in his throat for a split second before kicking her side, earning a groan from her as she curled into fetal position, eyes widening in pain. "Such a faking bitch..."She opened one eye and grinned from ear to ear, blood dripping into her eye. "Are you done now? Out of your system?" He let out an angered yell and a final kick to her stomach. She suppressed a yell as much as she could but her father still got the sick satisfaction from her yell and smiled, crossing his arms. "I think that's enough. Your mother wants you to make supper." Rena breathed heavily as she pushed herself up off the ground, spitting blood onto the floor. "Go to hell." She spat, the older man's face darkening as he approached her once more with heavy hands.

* * *

"Hey Blue, we could use a hand in the Support Group."

"Naruto…? You have my number?" Blue placed her hand on her hip as she looked at her phone to see the caller ID belonging to Sasuke. She sighed as she placed it back on her ear. "You hijacked Sasuke's phone? He's going to kill you, you know."

"No, no, he knows I'm using it, right Sasuke-teme!"

"What? Hey, my phone! Naruto!" Sasuke scolded after the blonde. "Well, sounds to me like Sasuke doesn't know. I'd suggest you give him his phone back."

"Come here and help out first."

"Busy. Tell Sasuke that I need to talk to him."

"Sure. Sasuke, she said that she doesn't want to see your ugly face!"

"NARUTO-" The phone hung up, Blue staring at her cell for a few good moments before grumbling and snapping it shut, making her way to the school building. She stopped in her tracks and looked ahead of her to see a familiar figure walking with a limp inside the school gates. "Rena…" She whispered her friends name, she stopping momentarily to survey the school before her before continuing her trek on inside the school. Blue sighed and held her forehead, knowing the outcome of what happened on her end. It was pretty evident in the least to say. When Blue reached the gates, Rena had already disappeared from her view and was somewhere inside, people whispering about but quickly silencing themselves when they saw Blue and took her to be the apparent winner of the brawl. Blue paid no heed and went in search of her brother, wanting to ask questions. Like where was he in all of this? Did he know about the adoption? Did he know what Fugaku wanted her to do? Just those few who, what, where, when, why and how questions. The basics of the basics. "I just want to fucking know…" She clenched her briefcase in her fist and looked down at her feet, as if finding something of interest in them.

* * *

Rena walked to her locker and stuffed everything inside, changing her shoes and putting her other pair away, noticing Naruto posting flyers on the wall for the support group. She growled and re-opened her locker, trying to hide from the over-ambitious boy. "Hey you!" Rena groaned as she slumped over, holding her side. "Not you…not now…"

"I know you!"

"No, you don't."

"Geez, you're that girl from yesterday who was in that fight. What the hell happened to you? Looks like you got beat up more than I remember."

"You just don't pay attention, idiot." Rena snapped, covering her arms with her hands. Naruto cocked his head to one side and saw heavy bruises along her neck and collarbone, looking her in the eye and frowning. "You can't be serious…"

"There's a reason why fighting is banned in school and that's because people tend to get hurt more than they seem to appear at first glance." She explained, closing her locker once again and turning to him quickly, a frown etched on her face. "So in other words, butt out of my business."

"I don't believe it."

"Well there's nothing going on besides that fight. You're being stupid." Naruto stuck out his lower lip and held onto his chin, cocking his head to one side. "I dunno…I still don't believe you."

"Whatever. I'm not asking you to."

"Seems like you're trying really hard to try and convince me anyways."

"Well aren't you trying to be analytical. How cute." She cooed, walking off on him while trying not to limp. Naruto started to watch her leave when he ran after her. "Hey, wait!" He yelled at Rena, she pausing. Naruto stopped running once he was in front of her. He held out his hand to her with a piece of paper. "If you ever need something or a friend to talk to you, give me a call." He said with a soft smile. Rena looked at him. "I don't have a phone." She said.

"Then use a payphone, and send me the bill if you can't pay for it, alright?" Her face softened a bit before she pushed him away from her, handing him his paper back. "How do I know you're not some guy who's going to try and do something funny?"

"Whoa, whoa, if you don't trust me, just ask Sasuke."

"Sasuke? That Uchiha? Never in my life."

"Aw, come on, he's not all that bad. A bastard more than anything."

"Then why should I trust a bastard?"

"Just…in case, okay?" Rena placed her arms akimbo and gave him a small smirk. "I don't even know you."

"Well, then come by the support group's hang out more often and you'll get to know all of us." Her jaw dropped as she pushed his shoulder back. "You're just trying to get another member for that crappy club of yours!" She exclaimed, earning a laugh from the blue-eyed boy in front of her. "You're only half right. Get a member, but it's also helping you. Don't forget the number, okay?"  
"Jerk." She began to take off. He took a step forwards and took hold of her wrist, she wincing only slightly before giving him a hard stare. "Yes?"

"Don't forget…okay? Promise me?"

"No, I don't. And since you approached me at school, I don't need to visit that group anymore either. Thanks, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"You act like one." She replied, pushing her hair behind her ear and taking off. Naruto looked at his hand and slicked back his hair a bit, a small grin tugging the corner of his lip. "Smooth move, Uzumaki…"

* * *

AN: Tiiiired. I swear, if my roommate had the ability to attach a ball and chain on my and this chair, she would do it. YAY! ONE REVIEW! I'm super ultra mega happy now. :D THANK YOU!


	4. Broken

AN: Yosh. Hope you R and R.

Broken

"Sasuke, what do you know about my adoption?" Blue asked nonchalantly as she sat on the railing on the rooftop, drinking her milk tea while keeping her gaze focused on the scenery before her. "Your adoption..? Why do you want to know about that?"

"You're not going to believe me when I say this to you." She began. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question and placed his forearms against the railing, leaning against it and looking up at Blue. "Try me." Blue's eyes darted from one building in front of her to the second, wondering how long it would take her to jump from roof-top to roof-top. How long had it been since she had done that? Before the adoption. Ah yes, the adoption. "Pops isn't really happy with me, is he?"

"Again, why are you asking me this?"

"I overheard them yesterday…"

"Them?"

"Mom and Pops." She replied, turning her gaze to look down at him. Her heart wrenched as she gazed into his dark eyes, recognizing them to be a trait that every Uchiha had, including their mother. Her own blue ones didn't match theirs. She wasn't them. She never could be them. An Uchiha, that is. "They adopted me only because they wanted a female cop with the Uchiha family name…?" Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath and looked around to make sure that they were utterly alone before speaking. "You heard them say this?" Blue's eyes lit up almost instantly, a small smile escaping her lips. If she had a tail, she'd be wagging it. "Then you don't know…"

"What are you talking about? Did they say this or not!"

"No…I must have misheard since you don't know about it. It's okay." Internally, she breathed a sigh of relief and would have wept in joy if she weren't in the presence of her half-brother. Both of the boy's hands ran through the sides of his hair, making sure that it kept itself in the same style but also trying to relieve some anxiety. "What's this all about?" A small smirk crossed Blue's face as she squeezed her milk tea box in one hand and threw it over the railing towards the head of another student. She gripped onto the railing with curious intent and watched as it hit dead on, hearing a string of cuss words and various insults hurtled her way. Her face wanted to brighten up and laugh out as loudly as she could but she found it near impossible to do so, even though a few small chuckles escaped her. How was she supposed to laugh? At a time like this, where not even her brother knew about what was going on, how was she even supposed to treat him? Normally? No, nothing was normal to start off with. She was _chosen_ specifically to maintain the balance in the Uchiha task force as a female cop. That meant that she had responsibilities that came along with the adoption into the family she didn't want. That meant that she wasn't adopted for love. They didn't love her. It was something called a conditional love—do something for me and I'll love you. If you fail to comply, you're just as ugly and useless as every other person in this street begging their way through life.

"He—llooo…"

"I'm gonna head to the club. Maybe there's new members."

"Doubt it, and quit trying to change the subject."

"By the way, keep a tabs on your phone. If Naruto gets hold of it again, there just might be an accident with it." The corner of her lip tugged up a bit as she pushed herself off the railing and towards the door back inside.

"Blue-"

"Well are you coming or not?" Sasuke heaved a sigh and looked up, clasping his hands together in front of him as he took a final look at the pink sky. "God dammit, Blue…" He muttered to himself before turning on his heel and going to catch up with her. _'What am I supposed to do..?'_ He thought to himself as he watched her almost bouncing back to the club space.

* * *

Naruto brushed his hand through his hair to ensure that all his spikes were presentable before walking out of the bathroom, fixing his bandana and looking down the halls for victims to drag to his club. Sighing in discontent at the emptiness, he walked through the halls and turned a corner, looking up into the face of a boy with a bowl cut hairstyle and large eyes. Grinning like the devil, Naruto massaged his chest as he held out a hand to him so they could exchange shakes, the two seeming to laugh inaudibly. "How's it going, Lee? The crew lost without me?"

"No, it seems as if they've been functioning at an even higher capacity without you around." This time, the two laughed as they continued to shake their hands at a furious pace. "Really, though, everyone's been okay."

"You don't sound too-" Naruto stopped talking abruptly, his eyes following a certain green-eyed, raven-haired female that bore more bandages than the day before. "She's pretty beat up again…" He scowled, Lee's eyes following her for a while before turning to Naruto. "Did you invite her to the group?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"No show." Lee sighed through his nose and was about to approach Rena but Naruto's hand flew out and caught him by his arm, he giving him a quick squeeze. "I want to bring her there…she's obviously involved in something she shouldn't be in."

"Yes, and that's why you should get her help right now."

"Blue knows her, so she should be fine for the meantime, right? Besides, I gave her my phone number…" They watched Rena look down the hallways quickly before proceeding to the seat against the wall, pulling out a book and beginning to read. "She isn't asking for help and those bandages aren't for show like some people believe." Naruto spoke, Lee retaking his arm before giving Naruto a hard stare, frowning deeply. "You're a little bit of a hypocrite…you run a gang and you're worried about other people…not that it's a bad thing, it is just a bit weird."

"Yeah, I know, but this time is different…she actually needs help."

"Don't get too far in this time…" Lee warned, giving Naruto a slight punch in the chest, watching him double over in pain as he clutched onto his chest. "Damn it, Lee, you know that hurts!"

"That will maybe serve as a reminder to you." Lee spoke, Naruto standing up straight again and glared at him icily. "Twenty laps around the school, Lee. And go recruiting for the club instead of me."

"W-What!"  
"As punishment." He explained, Lee hesitantly moving backwards. "Y-you know that it's already part of my training. This isn't punishment." The corner of Naruto's lip curled upwards as he watched Lee half jog, half walk out of the school. He gave a small laugh and crossed his arms. "You're gonna do it anyways." Naruto approached Rena and took a seat next to her, his coat flopping out behind him as he placed himself against the school building, looking up at the sky. "It's a nice day outside."Rena gave a small nod but never averted her gaze from her book. In a minute, he had switched from being on his butt to on his knees in front of her, his arms pulling the book away as he gazed into her face and saw that she had a huge bandage covering one cheek. With a quick motion, he ripped it off and furrowed his eyebrows together. "What exactly are you trying to hide now, huh? You doing something you shouldn't be doing?"

"Doesn't concern you, boy."Rena retorted, her eyes boring a hole through him. Naruto didn't back away rather he stood up quickly and picked her up by her underarms, dragging her inside the school. "You better let go of me!"She yelled, Rena trying to wiggle out of his grasp in vain. Her body was too exhausted to move. Naruto quickly took note of this and stopped, letting her regain her footing for a moment, he realizing that she held her hand too tightly in his. "You're such a broken girl…"He muttered, Rena's ears catching the last statement. "Broken? Did you just say that? Tell me I heard wrong."She snipped, pulling her hand away from Naruto.

"You and Blue both. 'Cept Blue's not my problem."

"Don't make this 'broken' girl your problem either. So go find some other fucked up, broken girl!"Her voice escalated before she turned on her heel, completely disregarding Naruto. "Rena, wait-"

"Who said that we can get on first name basis! It's Kaikeo-san or Rena-san, nothing else!" Naruto gave a grin and watched her leave. "Least she's talking to me…"

* * *

"Pops…"Blue approached her father's desk, holding both her hands as fists beside her. Fugaku looked up from his papers and saw his adopted daughter hold a look he'd never seen in her eyes before. "Came to apologize?"

"No. I came to ask you something more important."

"And what would that entail?"He folded both hands under his chin as he seemingly leaned in towards her, her unflinching gaze lingered on him. "Tell me why you adopted me. Among every other child that was there, you decided to adopt me. I need to hear why." There was a pregnant pause in the air before Fugaku began chuckling. Blue cocked her head to one side a bit in wonder. "Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes."She gave an affirmative nod, her eyes hardened and heart braced for anything that was going to be thrown her way. Fugaku pointed a finger at her and smiled. "I saw you fighting at the orphanage with the others." Her face deepened seven shades of red as her stomach suddenly felt like there were a bunch of butterflies in them. "O-oh…"

"And you even resemble an Uchiha to a certain extent. That meant there would be the least amount of discrimination towards you as possible. Those two combined is exactly what I was looking for in a daughter." Her face contorted up in confusion as a hand raised and fell a few times, wanting to ask something but her mouth wouldn't formulate the words she needed say. After her mouth opened and closed for quite some time, she managed to speak. "Isn't…those qualities something you don't want to find in someone that you want to adopt…?" She wondered, Fugaku stood up and crossed his arms. "Now do you wonder why I was laughing?" He asked her, she still not fully understanding. "Then…"

"Now, then, are you satisfied? You were adopted because of fighting and looking like an Uchiha."

"But why fighting? Wouldn't you want someone who doesn't fight?"

"No, I don't want a good girl. I want a daughter who will get her hands messy if she has to."

"Messy?"

"Yes, otherwise do you not plan to work for the Uchiha task force?"Her chest swelled with a sudden pride that she'd rarely felt before. The honor of being on the task force? This was all determined with a few glances from the window at an orphanage? The knowing that there was a path laid out before her that wasn't even thought of when she was younger? This fathomable life that was chosen by nothing but luck? Did she happen to be at the right place at the right time? Was some sentient being watching over her that decided to bestow her with this incredible stroke of luck?

"By the look on your face, I think you are rather pleased with this."Blue's hands flew to her cheeks as she felt the smile that had stretched itself upon her face from ear to ear. Fugaku's smile suddenly broke to a frown. "This is why I have been stressing that with the Uchiha name comes great responsibility. The need to act properly and like a young lady, not some wily street brat. You are better than that, and even though I adopted you for fighting, I don't expect you to bring that to the family. You are part of the Uchiha family, Blue. Forget whatever last name you previously had for that is your past now. What lays before you now lays more hardships than you can't even dream of."Blue's smirk never left her face as she now placed her hand on her hip. "Pops, don't worry. I've been through quite a bit. The Uchiha name is a burden I think I can carry."She spoke, Fugaku giving a hard nod. "Good. Then you understand what I was angry about the other day?"

"Yes…and I'm sorry. I promise you it won't happen again. You can count on it."

"That's what I like to hear. Study hard and get good grades, then you will have everything you need in life."Blue gave a nod that matched Fugaku's and turned on her heel, making her way out. In her peripheral vision, she caught a glimpse of Sasuke leaning against the wall beside the door. A grin was smeared across his face and it seemed that it had been there for the longest of times. "I was wondering why you asked me such a question this morning."

"You had no right to listen in."

"No, but now I know that I have to baby you more than ever to make sure that you feel at home, imouto."He snickered as she gave him a soft punch on the arm. From beneath his sleeve he pulled out a whistle and blew in it, her hands flying to her ears. "What the hell!"

"So you can hear that high of a pitch, huh?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to beat your ass if you do it again!"Blue shouted, Sasuke giving a smirk and placing it within his sleeve once again. "I'll save it for later on."He turned his head to Blue. "By the way, imouto, Mom wanted me to tell you that supper was ready."

"Imouto?"

"I told you that I needed to baby you. Do you need me to hold your hand to the table?"

"You're dead."She began to chase him down and oddly enough, he was outrunning her.

* * *

AN: Ended with a short chapter because it actually seems right to end here.


	5. Theories

AN: I liked the movie The Mummy. It's about a dead person coming back to life. I am that person.

Theories

Blue walked through the school gates with a small skip to her step. A grin was plastered on her face and she couldn't seem to get rid of it no matter what. Everything that came to mind made her think about Fugaku's words and how Sasuke, no matter how much of an ass he seemed and made her feel like an idiot at the time, now made her feel golden. Nothing could bring her down. Not until, that is, she saw Rena waiting for her by her locker. This curdled her blood and made it collect in a pool in her stomach where it nestled itself sweetly and comfortably. "I thought we were avoiding each other." Blue spoke, her frown disappearing from her face when she saw Rena staring ahead at the poster for the support group. "Naruto said that we are broken…" She spoke in a scoff, keeping her voice low. Her pride was wounded. "We did something, Blue, that made us break down into what we are…but we're far from broken. You don't need those people to glue you together when we're already whole."

"Are you honestly listening to what Naruto is saying? You're crazy. He doesn't even understand half the shit that comes out of his own mouth, don't pretend that you do."

"Then what are you doing with them in that club? Being fixed? Having them analyze you? What makes you want to be with them, Blue? Things can't go back to the way they were before but all you're doing with them is opening up new wounds and having them rub salt in it. Stop hanging out with them-"

"And do what, hang out with you instead? Be broken with you?"

"I'm not broken and neither are you!"

"You sure sound like it. You're living in the past and keep replaying everything that happened then in your mind over and over like…like…"

"Go on, say it. You and Naruto both have already."

"Like a broken record!" She gave a nod and stood up properly, dusting off her skirt from the imaginary dust. "I wanted to be friends with you again. But because I'm the only one living in the past, we have to avoid each other in case we get recognized. You make perfect sense, Blue _Uchiha_." She stressed the words and walked towards the poster, ripping it off the wall. "If this makes you happy, go for it. Be a good Samaritan. You sure as hell aren't. Your hands are as tainted as mine. Don't hide behind the Uchiha name. You're still an Ookami. A blood thirsty wolf. You won't be able to run away from the past and neither will I. We're both broken and have seen better days. Let's go back, Blue…please…when things made sense…" Rena almost pleaded with her but continued to stare at the poster instead. Blue's hands balled up in fists beside her. Reacting would only prove her right in being blood thirsty. "Back when we were outside all the time. We were tan from the sun. We drank cola under the moon and stole food from retail stores. All the good junk. We were never caught, Blue. Never. Not once were we even on camera." She turned to look at Blue to see her face had turned downwards as if there were something oddly interesting with her feet now. Rena had her thinking. "Back when you could be who you wanted to be…and I had a friend I could turn to after getting beaten up."

"Then…join the support group…" She spoke through clenched teeth as her head mechanically turned up to her. Rena's entire body seemed to frown as her shoulders sagged. "You know I can't leave…you know that…if I say anything I will have to go…I can't be separated from you…you're like…you're like a sister to me…we understand each other, Blue. You and I…we're family."

"Then get adopted like I did." She snapped, blood being drawn from her palms now before continuing, "You're acting like a spoilt child."

"No…no I'm not. I'm thinking of you too. I can help you be yourself. When we were together, Blue, we could fly if we wanted to. Hell, we jumped off building right into shallow canals and ended up okay! If you think that being an Uchiha stopped you from being who you are, then you're wrong. Soon, your true nature will come out and I will be here…I'm always going to be here for you. Will you be there for me too?" She crumpled up the paper in her hand and let it fall to the ground as she looked back down at it before walking off with her head still down. Blue's eyes stared at the sheet for a full five seconds before her blood boiled over. Giving a yell, she punched her locker in, leaving an indentation. That wasn't enough to soothe her. Her fist flew over several other lockers and walls before she stopped, panting heavily as she gazed at her bleeding knuckles. Shoulders trembling and fist pouring from her temples she realized one thing—she was right. Out of everything she said, out of every goddamned thing _Naruto_ said, this was right. She was broken. And bloodthirsty. Without giving it too much thought, she brought her knuckles up to her mouth and began sucking on the peeled off skin, taking in all the blood back into her body and making her sin disappear. _'This is the first time in a while I've seen actual blood in a quantity like this…'_ She thought to herself and wiped the remnants from the corner of her lips as she looked up into the abandoned corridor._ 'I do want to see more…god…it's almost overwhelming…she knows…she must be feeling it too since we've stopped…she knows what I need…'_ She shook her head and slammed her fist once more into the locker, growling. "I'm not going to give in like her…I…I'm an Uchiha now!"

"Baka…of course you are." Her heart froze as she heard a familiar voice. Spinning around, she bore witness to Sasuke standing right before her with his briefcase slung over his shoulder, a bored expression on his face. "Go to the infirmary and get fixed up. I don't know what happened, but I don't want to see the face of whoever pissed you off." He took note of the lockers and turned back at her before opening his own beside hers, slipping on his indoor shoes, and walking away. He completely ignored what she had done. It was if he had blinders on and everything around was a complete act of aggression towards another student instead of herself. "Dad won't be too happy if that scars up. Go there before I drag you, Imouto." Her face instantly fell as she gave a warning growl and began to chase after him away from the wreckage.

* * *

Blue finished up putting the chairs in a circle to welcome the new members to the group but found herself stopping short when she heard the door opening. "We're not set up yet…" Her voice trailed when she saw Rena walking in with an almost timid look on her face. "You…" Blue's voice dropped several levels to a deadly, venomous tone as she approached Rena. "This is all because of you…what the hell is your problem? Going to finally deal with it here in the group?" Rena scoffed and pushed her hair behind her ear, a slight blush crossing her face. "You wish. I just came to see if you made up your mind yet."

"The answer is no. We're not joining up again. If you don't remember last time, we fucked up. We can't do that anymore. We can't be seen together anymore." Rena shoulders sagged a bit at the comment. For some odd reason, she turned around, looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was coming, and slid the door shut. "Blue…there's a hit going on a few blocks away from here…I'm going whether you're with me or not. My bag is filled with my senbons. The Oto gang are back and they're looking for us. The two of us. More specifically, they're looking for Alpha. Blue, I don't want us to be found here. If you don't want to join me this one last time to defeat them once and for all-"

"Once and for all? It's a vicious cycle. If we both go there now, we're labeled as a team again and we'll be active once more. They'll come for us again and again until they finally have us with htem. Is that what you want?"

"Not with them, no…but I need a life where things make sense…"

"You keep saying that things don't make sense, well you're not at the moment! You're jumping at the first gang fight of the season because that's the only thing to do? What about forgetting about them and letting them just try and find us, then we can call the cops-"

"The cops…" Rena chuckled a bit and shook her head as she looked up with narrowed eyes. Hate filled eyes. "Those cops never did one thing to help us. Now you think because you're the adopted daughter of the Uchihas, they're almighty? Fine. I'll go and confront the Oto myself. And I will make sure they won't be able to say who messed them up. Because I have to protect myself, Blue. At the same time, I'm protecting you from them. No need to thank me, I know I'm doing this all out of selfishness." She kicked a chair into the middle of the circle and glared back at Blue. "Have a seat in the middle and be adored by the newcomers! I'm sure that compared to their lives, yours is the epitome of perfect. Now anyways." Just as she finished her sentence, the doors both opened to have students swarming in while avoiding Rena. The two females' eyes met for a moment, except Rena seemed to be smiling apathetically before vanishing in the crowd and out the doors. Once more, Blue's hands balled up in fists beside her but instead of throwing a fit like earlier, she smiled from ear to ear and welcomed in the newbies with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura in tow.

* * *

"My dad doesn't let me go out with my friends until I study for two whole hours after school and before bed…how am I supposed to be happy if I'm not able to see my friends?" Blue stifled a yawn when she was listening to people's problems. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be as disinterested but it was Sakura who was full blown into the conversation. "Studying is important! If you have a study guide and if you keep your marks up, you should be allowed to see your friends! Or how about making a study group?"

"That's what I told my dad that I'm doing...he doesn't know that I'm not studying…"

"You think that's bad? My mom won't give me my allowance for shopping and I just got a boyfriend…how am I supposed to go on a date with him with the shabby clothes I have?"  
"Well, because of my past, I'm always depressed…"

"I have anger issues! I get mad at people if they bump into me in the hallways!"

"My family is driving me crazy! They're always reading my diary when I'm not at home and when I bring it with me wherever I go, I get in shit with them!" Blue's head turned towards the window. Where was Rena now? Fighting with the Oto gang, she guessed. Or maybe still trying to get to the destination because it was further than she thought…

"Well all I get to eat is rice and a pickled plum for lunch everyday!"

"At least it's not because your mom thinks you're getting fatter!"

"You don't even know what the hell real life problems are!" Blue shouted as she stood up. Anger was bubbling over. "You're still getting food, and you should be grateful you're getting fat because some people don't have that kind of food!" She thought to Rena once more and remembered her bandages. "You're not getting beaten up and you're not suffering more than having selfish teenage problems!" Her mind was reeling now as she pointed a finger at each of them. "Money, food, a roof over your head, you should be grateful that you even have a family to call your own! How many kids do you think are alive today that have no families? No home, no place to call their own other than the bus shelters!" She immediately thought of herself. Bloodthirsty wolf. "You never had to steal from people as poor as you are just so that you could live! You don't know what it means to suffer hardships…you don't belong in this support group, you need to grow a pair of fucking balls." With that, her chair spilled from under her and she exited the room in a hurry. "Blue!" Sasuke's shouts could be heard from down the hall but she ignored them. She could feel her blood bubbling over. She needed to fight. She wanted to fight. There was a reason why Rena approached Blue about this—she was feeling the lust too. A lust for blood and a need to stay alive were two very different things. Nature versus nurture came into play here, and it represented the two girls. Rena was wild. She always was wild from day one. With a life she was leading, suffering from physical injuries all the time, starving, being yelled at by her parents, it was Nature that raised her. Blue was the same until the Uchihas came around. Living in an orphanage, she had to always defend herself and the children there. She Nurtured them and they did the same to her so long as she brought something back for them. Usually it was a small treat or some pocket money, but that was because of Rena. "Dammit…" She cursed as she covered her nose and mouth her forearm. She could already smell the blood and was becoming quickly excited. Yes, this made sense to her. To chase after her friend, to feel the blood of another, this was familiar to her. The Uchihas still made her uncomfortable. She was still trying to understand them, but she already knew the life and laws of the street. Her and Rena both. This was easy to do, easy to accomplish. Hell, defeating Oto could take less than an hour if things went according to plan, but this meant that she and Rena would team up. Yin and Yang, good and evil, light and dark, Nature and Nurture, they were the complete opposites of each other but in a way, they managed to complete each other and fill in the empty void that had been there for so long.

* * *

"RENA!" Blue called out the female's name. Sweat dripped from Rena's temples, meaning she had to run to get to her destination. "How did you find me?" She asked Blue in a ragged tone, wiping sweat off from the side of her face. "You said it yourself—bloodthirsty wolf. I can track anything I want." The corner of Rena's lip turned up as Blue spoke, her voice brimming with confidence. "Glad to see you back to your old self, Alpha."

"Don't get used to it. It's only for today. I will show you that we're not broken…it's only Naruto stuck on a holier-than-thou attitude. We'll prove him wrong together." Rena gave a nod and placed her senbon holster on her hip and pulled it into place. "We're far from broken. We're going to take down these Oto and protect ourselves. I don't know what happened to the ones I paralyzed, but they better not die like that…so pitiful on their part…did you bring your knives?"

"Yeah, I didn't leave home without them." She replied and pulled out her set and tied it around her wait. Rena gave a few nods before looking up at the rooftops. "You're good at parkour, go for it and get them from above…there's about five of them up there. I was going to go after them only after I finished with the ground ones. I didn't think you'd actually come."

"Think I'd miss a chance to save your ass? Not on your life." They smiled at each other and took off, Rena through the alleyways and Blue quickly clambered up apartment ladders and swung herself on the top of the roof. Her eyes slanted as she immediately took notice of three of the men Rena was talking about. They had spotted her moving through the alleyways and had already a gun poised and ready to shoot at her.

* * *

A dark image silhouetted the rooftops. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee had all took off after Blue. Her actions in the group had triggered a suspicion in the two males and in retaliation, sent Kiba and Lee to both go chasing after Blue. "It's not normal…the way that Sasuke was describing Blue seemed off. She has to have something special going through her mind for her to snap like that…" Kiba spoke to Lee as Sasuke and Naruto joined up with them a few minutes later. "Where is she?"

"We lost sight of her…but there is a figure on the rooftops…" Lee spoke, pointing to the figure on the ground with his hand held out, poised. "Dammit, don't you even know what a gun looks like, you moron?" Sasuke scoffed as he pushed everyone against the side of a building and more into the shadows. "This is stupid, you should have warned us about this in the first place…!" Naruto shouted at the two of them. "You're part of the Konoha gang and you can't even tell when someone's pointing a gun or not!"

"Dobe, don't declare it to the world…!" Sasuke bashed Naruto's head as he looked up at the image to see that the gun only moved very as if the target was already in sight. His eyes widened in realization. That was because his target _was_ already in sight. "They don't know we're here…" It wasn't the figure of his adopted sister that Blue had seen, rather it was one of the gunmen. Instead of running to meet up with Blue, they hadn't realized that in their attempt to find her, they ran further ahead and were almost now ahead of her and caught up with Rena. Slowly, they egged their way further and further towards the direction of the pointed gun to try and find a way to disarm it. "Naruto, you should go up and throw the bastard overboard. You already survived that kind of wound once, you can survive it a second time. You're just stupidly lucky enough for that to happen I guess." Sasuke took a quick look at Naruto's unamused expression and gave a small chuckle. "I'm kidding…I don't want Blue caught up in this…if she ran this way like Kiba and Lee said, she's probably still around here. I'm not afraid of her being scared in a situation like this, I expect her to do the exact opposite and try and stop the gunman…I don't want her hurt."

"Aw, look at you Sasuke. All emotional over your sister…" Naruto cooed while poking his chin childishly. It wasn't long before Sasuke got annoyed at his antics and slapped his hand away. "Break up and try to-" It wasn't long before another dark silhouette approached the gunman. There seemed to be a fight, but it didn't last long. The gunman seemed to be slashed open at the throat and gut and stumbled backwards. In a sickening display of a final dance, his body twirled in the air. His intestines and stomach completely ripped out from inside him and unceremoniously wrapped around his body in the precious few seconds that he spent in an almost graceful manner before it hit the ground face first. The man's skull cracked open under the pressure of his body and the concrete, leaving behind a mess of brains, blood, and eyes to dangle and spray out from under him. His body took a three story fall, but that's all it took to give them the gory mess before them. Kiba visibly gagged and lurched backwards at the sight. He wasn't one known for a weak stomach, but the gore before him was too much to take. "Who could do such a thing…?" Lee questioned. He was shaken to the very core. It was evident. There was no way he could ever look at a dead body the same way again. Sasuke and Naruto both looked up to see the blackened image of a person standing proudly with the glare of the sun behind them, completely blocking out their visage. There were shouts heard from a few men around the corner. The four of them turned to the source of the sound to see Oto high students staring at the face of their fallen comrade. It wasn't long until they began to act funny, though. At first they were a little disoriented, but then they all fell to the ground writing in pain—completely paralyzed. Fear struck into the hearts of the men. They didn't know what the hell was going on around them, above or below. When they looked back up to see if the figure had made any movements whatsoever to see if they were the culprit behind the death of the other Oto high students, they found that the figure was completely gone. "I…I don't like this anymore." Lee spoke, his voice trembling. "Are you a man or a pussy? You've seen people die before…" Naruto whispered back in an equally shaken voice. Lee shook his head and pointed to the corpse and the spazzing figures on the cement ground. "This is brutal…I've only seen this once before against our competitors of Sasawa junior high students...there was this one girl and it seemed like it was also her shadow…they…or she…took down our best men…! Sent them all to the hospital…come to think of it, Naruto, you were there too…don't you remember who shot you?" Lee poked Naruto's chest and saw him wince back in pain. "Yeah…an assassin and her shadow. I didn't get a good look at them, though…"

"Me neither…but I fought the girl. She was like lightening. Never let me see her face either…she was too good at taking me down. She shot at you, boss, and then took me down…all I can remember is icy eyes that reflected the blazing inferno around us…"

"Just say fire, we get it was everywhere…" Naruto held onto his forehead. They would have continued to reminisce, but there were more dying screams to be analyzed and it needed to be done immediately. _"Blue's in danger…"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he clenched his teeth. All he could think of was what Lee said—_An assassin and her shadow._ What the hell did that mean? Lee was usually straightforward with everything he said, but this was vague. It was more vague than he would have liked it to be.

Right now though, they were concerned about the Oto lurking about with Blue around. He pressed forwards first, the others still staring at the bodies for a few seconds longer before proceeding to follow him. Naruto ran on ahead and began signaling for everyone to break up and look for different routes to take in case of an attack. This way, they wouldn't all be killed at once if anything happened. Sasuke was about to head in his own direction when he noticed a wallet near a ladder. Picking it up, he opened it to search for an ID card. His face blanched when he saw that it belonged to none other than Blue. His eyes looked around quickly to determine if there was anyone in the area but noted none. He almost flipped it back shut but saw something that chilled him to the very bone. He tugged on the corner of a piece of paper and out came a picture instead. The picture was a focused shot of Blue hanging off of Rena's shoulder. The two bore conniving smiles that sent shivers down his spine. One thing he noted in particular, however, was that they were wearing the same uniform. A uniform he instantly recognized to be Sasawa junior high. His eyes seemed to be glued to the pictures before he replaced it slowly back into the slot where it was originally found. His heart skipped a few beats. Sasawa and Oto were conjoined schools. If Blue had something to do with Oto…

No. He couldn't think of that now. Right now, Blue was in more danger than he thought and had to be found right away.

Still, thoughts still crept into his mind as he weaved his way through the labyrinth of alleyways. Sasawa was renown to having gangs of their own. Being alone meant certain punishment from other gangs. The two of them together appearing the be the picture of health meant that they were not suffering any punishments from other gangs whatsoever. What was their past together? Why did they get into that fight on the first day of school then and pretend to not know each other? Avoiding each other? Why would they go to the same school?

Too many thoughts swirled through his head and made him slightly dizzy. He couldn't think about it. He didn't want to think about it. Everything pointed in a direction he couldn't fathom Blue ever living through. Blue and Rena in the picture were wearing matching jackets, so it was highly possible that they were related in a way that meant a higher status in a gang. '_Alpha and Beta of Sasawa…? Then Oto must be pissed that they went to Konoha…but that also means…the one who shot Naruto…they can't be…Rena must be here too then…'_ Sasuke gnashed his teeth and cursed his intelligence. Being an Uchiha and being born dumb wasn't something that usually came hand in hand. He was over thinking it. Probably anyways…he just needed to confront Blue about it. No, not confront her…she'd be kicked out of the house and back into the orphanage… there was no way he was going to do that to his sister. He had to protect her and stay silent about his theories. Hopefully, that was all they would be—theories.

A few disgruntled yells were heard in the distance that made Sasuke speed up. Lying on the ground were more Oto members and in its wake was senbon needles sticking out of the back of their necks. "Show yourself!" He yelled, turning around every which way to try and get a full three-sixty visual on everything around him. To his dismay, he could see nothing but he heard the sounds of light feet slapping the floor in a full sprint. He chased after the sound but then discovered that it was useless. The person was too fast for him. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke's heart jumped in his mouth as he spun around to see Blue standing before him dressed in her day clothes instead of her uniform she had left in. Did she kill that man and changed to get rid of the blood? "We all came looking for you because you left in a hurry, you idiot! Oto high students are falling from the rooftops dead and slashed open! We were worried that you would get hurt!"

"Well I'm not. We should leave right away then, before it gets too bad out here." She began to steer Sasuke towards the main street but he would not be easily swayed to listening to her right away. "The others are still looking for you, idiot! It's your fault that they're putting themselves in danger!"

"I didn't ask them to do that, so let's just call them and go!" Sasuke heaved a sigh and dug into his pockets, pulling out the wallet. "You dropped this." Her eyes widened for a moment before she swiped it from his hands, checking the contents. "I didn't look inside other than to see who it belonged to." He lied as he looked up at the sky. She went over everything three times before giving a satisfied nod and putting it away. "Whatever, it's not like there's anything important inside anyways…" She herself lied, kicking a pebble away from her before looking back at Sasuke. "Well? Aren't you going to call them?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He picked up his cell phone and began dialing Naruto's number.

* * *

Naruto managed to pin down a figure dressed in black from head to toe with a hood pulled over their face. "No use running, I know you're the one using the needles to stun the other students! Show me who you really are, coward!" He tried to turn the figure onto its back but the person under him was thrashing around too violently for him to control. With a final effort, he reached his hand out to remove the hood. His fingers lightly managed to brush the hood aside in time to see two green eyes staring up at him with a bandage on the figure's cheek before they bolted from under him and managed to escape entirely from his grasp. He was shocked into place. "Rena…?" He didn't want to believe it. His eyes were playing tricks on him. He probably didn't see the figure properly. Yeah…besides, the figure had no shape to it, so it probably wasn't even a girl. He shook his head when his phone began ringing, instantly snapping him out of his stupor. Answering it, he heard Sasuke's voice on the other end and received the call that Blue was found and to quit the operation. Upon hanging up his phone, he instantly whistled and made his way back to school. The others would have done the same if they heard the signal.

Still, the sight of a face with the similarities of someone he knew was frightening beyond belief.

* * *

AN: This writer is beat and has seen better days. She wishes very much indeed to sleep after completing this chapter. Now what would complete this would be my best friend's happy wails to finally be able to read the ending of this very long chapter…ahahha…


	6. Caught

AN: HAHA I wrote the end of chapter AN before I wrote the beginning of chapter AN. Suck on it.

Caught

Naruto had waited beside Rena's locker the following morning. He had a gut feeling that she wasn't going to show up to school that day if she was at the scene of the battle the day before. "Oh, great, what the hell do you want now? Better not be another move to try and bring me to that group of yours." Naruto's head turned to the side to see Rena covered in more bandages.

This time though, the bandage on her cheek had disappeared to reveal a healing bruise but there was a bandage encircling her neck.

"No. I want to know what you were doing in the alleyways yesterday." Rena's eyes narrowed as she pushed him aside and yanked open her locker. "Fucking stalker…well I guess you know where I live now, huh? Lucky you."

"Wha…"

"Yeah, you saw me yesterday. You knocked me to the ground and tried to fondle me, you pervert, and I took off and ran. You're lucky I didn't call the cops on you."

"No, you're lucky I didn't call the cops on you. I know you attacked those people in an alleyway…you weren't dressed in your uniform after school ended and-"

"When did you become a sleuth? You're an idiot! I changed into my jogging gear to go home, and you were the one who attacked me from behind! If anything, I should press assault charges!" Naruto's face fell as she slipped on her shoes with shaking hands before pushing him away.

"You freak! You were following me home! Stay the hell away from me!"

"I-I…there was a gang battle going on where you were…you didn't hear or see anything?"

"How could I if you were on top of me and I was trying to fight for my life! I heard screams and that's it! Now get the hell away from me and stay away! If you're this retarded, you should stay away from Blue as well! Your idiocy is contagious and she's got enough of that being with the Uchihas!"

Rena defended herself almost too well. It was almost as if she rehearsed everything. But it was possible, wasn't it? To be simply jogging home in a black suit and coincidentally being there at the same time everyone was dropping dead? Yeah, it had to be a coincidence.

He scratched the back of his head and watched her walk away with her bag slung over her shoulder. Her defiance was still too strong for his liking. He couldn't decide if she was truthful or not, she wasn't the type to tell the truth under pressure.

His cloak billowed out behind him as he suddenly spun on his heel and turned the other direction, balling up his fists at his sides. This wasn't right. He wasn't sure of what to believe anymore.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto approached the familiar Uchiha and saw that he was surrounded by Lee, Kiba, and Sakura. "We need to talk about yesterday." Naruto continued, sticking his hands in his pockets and glaring at Kiba and Lee. "You two need to get the hell out of here while we talk."

"Bastard, who do you think you're talking to!" Kiba yelled, standing up suddenly and trying to size down Naruto. Naruto didn't flinch but neither did Kiba. It took the Uchiha to send him a death glare before he backed away with a scoff. "Come on, Lee…let's go find the others."

"R-right…" Hesitantly, the boys left leaving the Uchiha and Uzumaki alone together. "I have a feeling that something's going on…"

"You too, huh? There's something wrong when you can smell something fishy." Sasuke snorted, Naruto taking a seat beside him and looking directly at him. "I caught Rena yesterday around the area where the killings were happening…she was there and said that I followed her…do you know if she lives in the area?"

"No…I don't…but I found a picture of something worse…you know how Sasawa and Oto are conjoined schools, right?" Naruto nodded at the question and waited for his partner to continue. "You know their reputation, right?"

"Yeah, everyone does."

"Then if I tell you that Blue and Rena have a past together, would some things make sense to you?" Naruto's eyes widened with acknowledgement. "Yeah…I think it does…"

"Think or know?"

"Know…"

"In the picture, the two of them seemed pretty close. They wore a sort of a coat like you are now…"

"A coat saying that they're the leader? How's that possible? Not many people have them…it's only-"

"Alpha and Beta…yeah, I know…I never wear it only because I'm an Uchiha…it would be bad for my house…"

"Are you sure? In the picture it shows the two of them together? You know that if it is…"

"Damn it, I know! Okay, I know! Blue is my sister and if she was caught up in anything that was happening yesterday, she's asking for a one way trip back to the orphanage! This is the only reason why I care so much!" Sasuke didn't want to admit that the possibility of Blue being someone dangerous was high. Her and Rena both. He knew that there would be consequences

"And what about you then? Wouldn't you be disowned, Mr. So-and-so?"

"Idiot, my father wouldn't dare give up his own blood. She's not of blood, therefore easily disposed of." They finally went silent, allowing them time to think about everything that was just discussed. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Nothing. Nothing's going to happen because we won't mention anything. There's no need. Everything will stay the same if we just say nothing." Sasuke shot back, holding onto his forehead. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone. "Damn it, even we're a gang and we don't go as far as Oto or Sasawa at that…Sasawa…"

"Then let's go make a trip." Naruto flashed Sasuke his mischievous smirk before leaning forwards towards Sasuke. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a hollow voice, holding onto his chin as he looked up at the Konoha crest on the school. "To Sasawa!" He grinned from ear to ear and pat down his cloak to smoothen out the wrinkles. For the first time that day, Sasuke gave Naruto a grin and the two took off towards the school.

* * *

Blue approached Rena who was standing behind the fence on the school roof of Sasawa and carefully tread around her. "What are you doing here? Everyone can see you." Blue spoke, Rena's head resting on her chest as her shoes rested on the ground behind the fence. "They'll actually think you'll jump."

"They're idiots then." Rena replied as she carefully turned around and clung onto the chain-linked fence tightly with both hands, the heels of her feet hanging off the ledge as her toes holding all her weight. Her eyes were a mix of emotions as she looked into the equally distressed eyes of Blue who also grasped onto the chain-linked fence. Their noses were nearly touching but not quite yet.

"You're going to fall."

"I haven't yet. You're growing to be quite the worry-wart." Rena replied and gave a soft smile. "Naruto saw me giving those guys seizures…I think anyways…he's onto me…"

"Sasuke found my wallet with the picture of us together…"

Rena's eyes grew hopeful for a moment as a grin spread across her face. "Does this mean we can hang out together again without worrying!"

"Idiot! This is bad! This is really bad if he actually saw the picture! What do you think will happen to me! I'm going to be sent back to the orphanage! I won't be able to return to this school, and then I'll end up with a family like yours!" Blue shook the fence as she yelled at Rena whose smile had died during Blue's explosion. She had gone from being calm to a fury in a matter of seconds with just one comment.

Rena looked away and gave a small scoff as she looked down. "So everything we did yesterday was in vain…"

"Yeah! And I even found you on enemy territory too! What if they catch you? What are you gonna do then? If that happens, I can't save you on my own! You're going to be swallowed up by these people! You better leave and go home. It's safer there than here, at least."

"Don't you dare tell me that. Don't you ever fucking tell me that. You know what the hell goes on in my house."

"Listen to yourself! They beat you up, but they don't fucking want to kill you like Oto does! I can't take care of you anymore like when we were on the streets! Understand that, move on, and get the hell out of enemy territory!" Rena's eyes hardened as she gripped onto the fence harder. "You don't even know what goes on anymore, do you…?" She turned her head to the side and shook it with a scowl. She hated her so-called friend now. 'What a self-righteous bitch…oh…' Rena seemed to smirk for a moment before turning back to Blue with a frown on her face. "Then if you don't want to be seen with me anymore, why do you keep looking for me?"

"I…it's not school hours. I came to see…"

You came to see if I made it out alive from Oto, right? Without any problems?"

"Idiot, I came to see if you were at home! If they weren't beating you up!"

"And what would you have done that you couldn't have done in the past? Call the cops?"

"Exactly what I can do."

"Then I'm going to be taken away from them…I won't be able to be your friend. I can't have that happen, you're my only friend here! Those bastard Uchihas can't take you all away from me!"

"Idiot!" Blue's grip tightened onto the fence as she gave it a small jolt. "If you think that losing a friend is worse than losing your life, you're a moron! Idiot! Don't you ever think about something useful? You're fucking losing it! I'm out of here! I don't want to be seen standing next to a moron!" Blue stormed off the roof and away from Rena. The Kaikeo gave a sad smirk and turned back around and sat on the ledge, looking directly at Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. She gave them a smile and watched them stare back at her in disbelief. Either that or they couldn't tell who she was. They began to approach the school when Blue stormed out of it. She could barely make out the shocked expressions on the boys' faces but it seemed as if she didn't even notice them as she left. They turned back to look at Rena and this time, realized who she was and continued on inside the school.

What exactly they were doing puzzled her, but now she knew that she was the one who was going to receive all the heat of the argument now that Blue had left. She quickly threw her shoes over the fence and scrambled over it. Now was the time to make like a ninja and disappear with the shadows.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had both exchanged awed looked before wordlessly passing through the doors of Sasawa junior high. School activities had long been over and they could sneak inside without many problems. But problems there were, at least to them. Blue and Rena were once again seen together…at the same school to boot. "This is almost undeniable proof, you know…"

Naruto shut his eyes as he spoke, crossing his arms as they passed the graduation murals hanging on the walls. They looked for the year they graduated in and quickly looked around for names belonging to Rena and Blue. To their horror, there it was—Blue and Rena sporting no wounds whatsoever, however looking to be thinner than usual and a little worse for wear.

Upon looking further on the walls, they noted pictures of Blue and Rena posted together for each of the three pictures they saw. One was of Rena holding an ice pack to her bloodied nose, Blue running into the picture just on the side.

Rena bore a small smile on her face but seemed to be hunched over in pain. In the next picture, it was Blue who had seemed starved and exhausted. Bags were clearly evident under her eyes and her cheeks were sunken in, but it was Rena who was beside her with a bag of wrapped onigiri and bread with a few bottles of water and was handing it to Blue.

Upon further examination, it showed there to be a group of people in the background who were huddled together and expected to be part of the picture but was clearly left out. They turned their gaze to the third picture and saw that it was both girls once again together but they were hunched over a few money bills and two dice. They were obviously gambling. Once again, all bystanders were cut out.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and began to scourge the other graduation photos to see that in every one had a student who was either training, playing games otherwise banned at schools, wrestling, or testing limits. There were no happy pictures of just friends hanging together like the one in Blue's wallet, no; there was something off in the graduation photos. Sasuke examined the other years and saw they resembled one another in some odd way. "Naruto, we need to get out…this school is sick…I'm going to report this to my father…when he hears about a school like this existing-"

"Konoha students in Sasawa junior? Were you expecting to get stronger girls here or what?" A student approached the two boys. She was obviously younger than them but her body told that she had been through countless battles herself. "You're all sick in this school…how can you stay here?"

"What are you talking about? Are you an idiot?" She began to laugh in Sasuke's face—something he didn't take too kindly. He lunged towards her but Naruto held him back and began to drag him out of the school but the girl instantly looked at Naruto and gasped.

"Konoha leader in Sasawa! Konoha leader in Sasawa!"

She yelled loudly, the two boys quickly racing out of the school and desperately through the gates. If they went up against a good portion of the school, they'd be dead. The girl kept yelling but a hand quickly clamped over her mouth and a needle was positioned against her neck.

"Say, aren't you a cute one? What are you doing alone?" It was Rena's face that dipped next to the girls as a smile etched itself on her face. She inhaled in deeply and smirked. "Who are you planning to attract with such a disgusting perfume? I prefer the scent of blood."

The girl tensed up under her as Rena slit open a shallow wound in her neck and watched her poison take effect. She would be found sooner or later anyways.

"Don't squeal too loudly, someone will hear you next time." The girl floundered around on the floor for a few seconds, trying to focus her attention on Rena to try and see who attacked her but her vision had quickly faded from her and the spasms began.

* * *

The two boys only felt safe to turn around and look behind them over panting knees when they finally felt at a safe enough distance. The school was still in sight but at least they weren't so much of a problem anymore. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and began to give a nervous laugh but it was cut short when their collars were yanked back into the alleyway. "Do you…." With a grunt, the force yanked them both onto the ground behind the person. "Have ANY idea what you just did?" Their eyes looked up into the face of none other than Blue. "Us? You were there! At Sasawa! _You_ went to Sasawa!" Sasuke yelled, quickly standing up to face her. "Yeah, I went to junior high before I went to high school, got a problem! Not everyone can choose which middle school they go to! And what were you trying to do by pulling up my old school? Do you have any idea whose turf this belongs to?"

"Duh, it's obvious-"

"It's obvious you two are mentally retarded." A voice spoke up from behind them, interrupting the blond. The two boys whirled around to see Rena standing in the only way out with her arms crossed. Her face bore an angry expression. "Your little stunt could have gotten you killed, you know that?" Rena was now scolding the boys. They stepped away from the two fiery females until their backs touched and they were cornered. "How often do you get to step into enemy territory and live?" Blue was cutting at them once again with venomous words. "And stalking us, watching us, prying into everything we've done…who the hell do you think you are?" It was Rena's turn to give them shit. "Well if hadn't lied to us, we wouldn't have to do this!" Naruto shouted back, pointing at Rena. Her face dropped a bit, an ominous shadow growing around her. "You two were best friends in the past, every picture has the two of you together, so why aren't you talking anymore!" Naruto's words struck a chord within them. Sasuke could see something strange stir within Blue. Something he never saw before. It was a seething anger that was mixed with another emotion that he never saw within her. He turned to Rena and saw that her eyes were wild and she was ready to pounce. There were no words. When women ran out of words there was only one thing left to do. "Naruto, RUN!" Before the word 'run' even left his mouth, the two of them had sprinted towards the ladders on both sides of the walls and had begun their mad dash away from the new threat. Rena and Blue gave each other one look and they were off in a sprint to catch them, leaving behind a swirl of dust where they stood. Blue immediately took to the rooftops and clearly saw both of the boys trying to make a clean getaway but were in plain sight. Blue's mouth had been gummed shut the entire time, but she knew this strategy with Rena well. Her knowledge of her partner's tactics was usually never wrong, and this time proved to be one of those times where she wasn't. Up from in between the buildings flew the lids of garbage cans, completely taking the two boys by surprise. It was enough for them to slow their momentum and kick their fear into overdrive. Up from one of the building's sides flew Rena directly in front of them. The two yielded immediately and swerved their directions to the left, leaving Blue to switch her footing quickly and chase after them once more. She could see that Naruto was quickly becoming exhausted. This didn't stop her assault, but she could see that Sasuke definitely slowed for him. Once more, Rena dipped back into the streets, and the boys became painfully aware that this was a plan that was executed once before and they were going to fall into a spider's trap. There was no helping it. Not with an exhausted Naruto and a plan which the two obviously knew how to lay out to work for prey just like them. It wasn't long until Rena popped out once again in front of them but this time, she had glass bottle shards in between each finger and was held out ready at her sides to throw at the boys. Without thinking, they once again changed their direction and had her chasing them from behind, throwing one handful of shards at them but missing entirely. Rena didn't even need to turn to Blue to give her a nod to signal her to do what she needed to do. Within a mere two seconds and a building jump, Blue disappeared in between the two buildings and now it was just Rena chasing after the two boys. Sasuke turned his head back a bit to see that she still carried a handful of shards in her hand and obviously wasn't afraid to use them. They kept on running straight until out in the distance, Sasuke could faintly make out the outline of a familiar figure walking towards them, shoulders hunched over and two handfuls of bottle shards in her own hands. _'How the hell did she get that far ahead…?'_ His mind raced as he tried to turn to run to the other side but Rena had quickly caught up to them and kicked Naruto into Sasuke, sending them tumbling to the roof before stopping and regaining their footing almost instantly and went the other way. Rena had now disappeared herself but the two knew that they were lurking around somewhere. They knew the area too well not to be able to do this right. It was as they feared, once more, Blue was out in the horizon once more, but this time, she had thrown her shards their way. As Naruto went to take a left, he saw Rena quickly sprinting towards from that side and so had no choice but to take a right. "They're leading us somewhere…" Naruto managed to breathe out to Sasuke, his breath coming harsh and labored. Blue appeared right in front of Sasuke and gave a swift kick to his face, sending him sailing into Naruto who in turn, received a hit from Rena's forearm and sent him sailing in the other direction. They held onto their respective bruises but kept on running, seeing that now both of the spiders had gone missing from the snare. It was bizarre. Why would they now suddenly disappear? Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized something quickly—the next building would be too far to reach by jumping and they were three stories high meaning there would be no way to jump down into safety. The two stopped on the roof and turned around to see Blue and Rena dangerously approaching them. Sasuke wiped sweat from his cheek and looked beside him to see Naruto clutching onto his chest in pain, one eye half shut in agony. The two boys stepped back a bit more before feeling the roof under them suddenly opening and engulfing them, the two girls lunging forwards and gasping as they let go of all shards in their hands. A cold sweat ran down their backs as the girls exchanged glances and weird looks. "Oops…we chased them…"

"To the wrong spot…"

"It was instinct…" Rena finished speaking, sweat dropping and then scrambling after them. Inside, Sasuke was trying to collect himself but landed onto something that was hard to move around in but somewhat soft. He looked under him to see that there was a bed under him with an air mattress as a cushion. He moved around the covers and pillows and dragged himself off the bed and took a look around, absorbing everything. Pictures, desks, chairs, sofas, shelves, tins of food…it was as if the person living in that hole was living in the post-apocalypse. Upon further examination on the wall, he saw more pictures of Blue and Rena together. This time, though, it was of something he would never imagine—wounds, sores, bruises, scars…of every time they got hurt, it was as if it got documented and posted on the wall. Pictures of weapons, money, unrecognizable people, and worse—the girls beating up other people were also present on the wall. To the boys' horror, it was of the girls wearing a familiar jacket—Alpha and Beta. Their eyes travelled to the side to see the same jackets hung up on a wall. "This is…" Naruto began, his hands shaking as he turned to look at something odd on the wall. "What kind of necklace is that?" He pointed to a strange picture of a huge necklace hanging on the wall. Rena casually walked over to it, picked it off the wall and ripped it into tiny pieces. "Have you ever heard of a canary diamond?" She began, slowly turning to Naruto and letting the shredded bits of picture fall onto the dusty floor. "Uh…no…what's that?"

"Canary diamonds are one of earth's rare pieces of rock that can go for a lot of money." Blue spoke, walking over to the wall of pictures and picking off every picture on the wall and proceeding to pull out a lighter and burn them all. "It was a case a while ago where one got stolen. Needless to say, we were fascinated with it ourselves back then." Blue casually continued as she watched a picture of torso with a horrible burn sear across it burn up. "But that case went cold." Sasuke continued, earning a nod from the girls as Rena continued to rip pictures. "Still a pretty piece of work. One of the only things that we ever wanted in our lives was to have enough money. One of us has the wealth now at the very least, so I'm allowed to say this—get the fuck out of _my_ bunker." Rena turned to the boys with fire in her eyes. "Your…bunker?"

"Rena doesn't go home very often." Now was Blue's chance to get back at Rena for always putting the Uchiha wealth in her face. "So she likes to live here. Her home away from home."

"Shut the hell up and get out. You too, bitch Uchiha."

"I've about had _enough_ of you." Sasuke's voice seethed with venom as he stood up and approach Rena. "If you're the reason why she refuses to be human at home, then she's right to try and detach you _completely_ from her life." Rena balled her fists as her eyes hardened. "_Your_ bunker now? Blue, you've lived here before? In this shithole?" Blue didn't reply to her half-brother. "This place smells like shit and decay. It's boiling in here now, so there's no air-conditioning, eh? Probably no heating either. You're the reason she won't fucking try and make herself comfortable at home. You're pathetic. A pathetic waste of skin. She cares for you and this is how you repay her? With bitterness that she got adopted by a rich family?"

"Sasuke-"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke's voice ripped at him, his eyes crazed as he glared at Rena's own wild eyes. "You can't even answer, can you? I'm right, aren't I? Aren't I, Blue?" He spun to look at his half-sister and saw a pained expression cross her face. "No maid service, okay, I thought I could understand that, but no heating in the winter? No new clothes when yours get torn? No new books, but recycled ones? This is ridiculous, you're not poor anymore!"

"I can't…I can't forget this…Sasuke, this was who I was until-"

"Until Uchiha Fugaku adopted you into the Uchiha household! You are not living this lifestyle anymore! I pity her because she still is. And if you don't have the decency to go home and change, then I pity you more. Next time, just hold Blue hostage for a couple thousand dollars and you'll fucking get it. That's what you're basically doing anyways! You-"

"ENOUGH! If I wanted to hear you lecture me, I would go to that fucking support group of yours. But I'm not going, am I? I never stopped Blue from living her life the way she wanted, did I? I didn't even know where she was until recently. Get out of my bunker."

"Let's go, Naruto." Sasuke heaved Naruto up off the bed in one mighty haul and saw the bed instantly beginning to deflate. They had managed to create a hole in the air mattress. "You're ruining everything, now get out!" She picked up a torn up shoe and threw it at them, they instantly walking out the door. Blue began to walk towards the door but turned back to Rena one final time to see her giving a soft smile and point to her neck, indicating the necklace. Blue gave a nod, knowing right away. _'Anything to keep the secret of the diamond safe…got it…'_ Blue thought, her body trembling. Everything was a façade to keep their secret safe. Blue thought she was getting back at Rena with the home away from home comment, but she realized that she had caused harm in a situation where Rena was trying to protect her home. "Make sure they stay off of fucking Oto territory." Rena reminded, seeing Blue take off immediately with a curt nod. The casual walk to the picture of the diamond…changing the direction of the conversation…it was all planned. "Idiot…" Blue mustered out before catching up to Naruto and Sasuke, hearing them rave on about what happened. Blue knew that she was going to get lectured by her half-brother, but at least it wasn't going to contain anything about the diamond.

Rena stumbled over to a couch and collapsed upon the cushions, curling up into fetal position. She covered her face with the back of her arm and trembled with sobs that she was holding back. Home away from home. A home where no one greeted you was better than a home that greeted you with clenched fists. But the bunker used to be a place where she had Blue to welcome her back. She missed those days. It was hard to get by, sure, but they had each other instead of the maddening silence or bludgeoning of fists and other items.

* * *

AN: I AM TIRED! Friend is re-drawing coat designs of the Alpha and Beta. That sentence no make sense. WHY YOU NO MAKE SENSE? Y?


End file.
